epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooly Mammoth
The Wooly Mammoth, also known as Tundra Mammoth, is a recurring boss and summon in the , introduced in . This noble creature is one of the last of its kind; when the party spares its life after defeating it in battle, it helps them on numerous occasions out of gratitude. History Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The Tundra Mammoth is referred to as "the last-ever wooly mammoth". It is one of the many creatures to have been hunted to near-extinction by the denizens of Glacier Valley. The party hears many NPCs talking about the rarity and power of the Tundra Mammoth throughout Glacier Valley. They finally encounter the beast itself blocking the bridge leading towards their next destination, where they fought and defeated it. Although Matt and Lance wanted to kill and eat it, Natalie convinced them to spare the Mammoth's life. Out of gratitude for the heroes' mercy, the Mammoth became an ally of the party and guided them out of the mountains, only to pass out when they reached the desert covering Kitten Kingdom Ruins. Along with Giant Squid, it later joined the heroes in celebrating the defeat of Akron. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Tundra Mammoth returns, now named Wooly Mammoth. In the initial game release, it did not have any role in game's story and only appeared as an unlockable summon. However, based on Natalie's reaction upon summoning it for the first time, it is in fact the same mammoth that appeared in EBF3. Following the Battle Mountain update, the Wooly Mammoth appears as an optional boss in Whitefall Town. It guards a chest containing its own summon, and is fought alongside a pair of Friend Dogs. In the Miniboss Marathon atop Battle Mountain itself, the Wooly Mammoth returns, this time paired up with two Sky Monoliths. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, the Wooly Mammoth is no longer a boss, but is instead an usual high-tier foe nearly on par with Monoliths and Dragons. It is also now but one member of a family of foes, the Mammoths. As an ordinary foe, it has no role in the game's story. It's ears are a bit spread out more and it only has two tusks now, but otherwise looks like the previous appearances. The Wooly Mammoth is generally encountered in the Frozen Valley, where it is one of the stronger foes to be found. Appearance and Attributes The Tundra Mammoth resembles an extinct type of real-world elephant, but with four tusks and shaggy brown fur. Its back is largely covered in snow, and an extra tuft of fur on its head gives it the appearance of hair. Oddly, it lacked ears and a tail in its EBF3 appearance, which was corrected when it returned in EBF4. In battle, the Mammoth uses its great strength and bulk to perform powerful physical attacks, but it is also armed with a variety of , (only in EBF3) and abilities. It is resistant against , along with and in some games, but weak to Fire, (except EBF4) and . In EBF5, it gains two new quirks: a chance to revive with a fraction of maximum health when killed, which is easily stopped with the or statuses the Mammoth is weak to, and a chance to make players (ignoring resistances and Evade) when killed, which can be avoided by capturing the mammoth instead of killing it. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , and . Summons a variety of backup. |HP = 3200 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 600 |AP = 100 |Gold = 600 |fire = -60% |ice = 200% |water = 50% |wind = 50% |poison = -50% |dark = -50% |psn = 20% |syphon = 50% |berserk = 100% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Curly Horn |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 60% }}Tundra Mammoth cannot be debuffed further than to -20% of a stat. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. |HP = 2600 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 10 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 250 |AP = 22 |SP = 22 |Gold = 100 |Hit2HP = 10 |fire = -100% |ice = 100% |poison = -100% |burn = -50% |stun = 80% |freeze = 100% |psn = -50% |death = 80% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Fine Fur |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Ham |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Beef |item5chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = On Epic difficulty, also summons a level 20 Viking Monolith into slot 4. |Attack3 = Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Earth |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Epic difficulty, attack's power is increased to 40, and status chance to 80%. Is immediately followed by either Rockslide, Ice Spike or Eruption on a random player. |Attack4 = Rockslide |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 50% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = May be used only in conjunction with Ground Pound. |Attack5 = Ice Spike |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 60% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 95% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = May be used only in conjunction with Ground Pound. |Attack6 = Eruption |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 48 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Fire |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = May be used only in conjunction with Ground Pound. |Attack7 = Stampede |Target7 = All |Power7 = 33/5 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 40% |Element7 = Earth |StatusChance7 = 60% |StatusStrength7 = 10% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Snow |Target8 = All |Power8 = 22 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Ice |StatusChance8 = 20% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Earth |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Stalactite |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 100/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Icicles |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 80/2 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 85% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 70% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Cute Pose |Target6 = All |Power6 = --/2 |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = The first hit only debuffs Attack, the second hit only debuffs Magic Attack. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 35 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = Will cast Quake or Tundra immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties (unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable or the Mammoth is Syphoned). |Attack4 = Quake |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 100% |Acc4 = 140% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores . |Attack5 = Tundra |Power5 = 55 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 100% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores Lovable. |Attack6 = Trumpet (Debuff) |Target6 = All |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 30% 30% |Acc6 = 200% 200% |Notes6 = Gives self 2x Lovable on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Trumpet (Buff) |Target7 = Allies |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 25% |Notes7 = Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Revive |Target8 = Self |Power8 = MaxHP/3 MaxHP/6 |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |RdF8 = 20% |Notes8 = Only used after death, removes pre-death de/buffs and statuses. First death: 50% chance of reviving with 1/3 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. (100% chance on Hard or Epic difficulty) Second death: 20% chance of reviving with 1/6 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. (50% chance on Hard or Epic difficulty) Grants 3 SP to killer if Revive is successful. |Attack9 = Make Hungry |Target9 = All |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 33% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after final death. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Every 2 turns → Passively summons either Ice Bits or Fire Bits, both level 22, into slots 1 and 5. * Every 4 turns → Passively summons either of the following into slot 4: Viking Monolith, Ice Elemental, Holy Eye, Glacier Eater, Lava Eater, all level 22. * Berserked → Stampede; * Syphoned → Tusk Strike (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Body Slam (1/4), Stampede (1/4); * ≥48.5% HP → Ground Pound (1/4), Body Slam (1/4), Stampede (1/4), Snow (1/4); * <48.5% HP → Tusk Strike (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Body Slam (1/5), Stampede (1/5), Snow (1/5); * Death → Summons level 22 Fire Bits into slots 1 and 5. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Tusk Strike (1/2), Body Slam (1/2); * Otherwise → Tusk Strike (3/15), Body Slam (3/15), Ground Pound (1/15), Stalactite (1/15), Icicles (1/15), Cute Pose (6/15). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound (1/2); ** <49% HP → Trumpet (Debuff) (1/2); ** Otherwise → Trumpet (Buff) (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Tusk Strike (1/3), Body Slam (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3); * Otherwise → Tusk Strike (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4); ** <49% HP and a randomly selected player has at least a 10% Attack debuff → Body Slam (2/4); ** ≥49% HP and a randomly selected foe has at least a 10% Attack buff → Body Slam (2/4); ** Otherwise → Body Slam (2/8), Trumpet (Debuff) (1/8), Trumpet (Buff) (1/8). *Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Tundra or Tremor (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, or the Mammoth is Syphoned. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Tusk Strike (3/4), Body Slam (1/4). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Wooly Mammoth will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Can Revive on the first and second deaths if not inflicted with Weaken or Tired; uses Make Hungry on final death. Strategy Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Resistance to Earth, Fire, Ice, and are advisable, as well as Fire-based weapons and skills. Matt: * Hats: Genji Helmet, Fuzzy Hat * Armor: Genji Armor, Viking Fur * Swords: Sol Spear, Soul Eater, Swordbreaker Natalie: * Hats: Red Ribbon, Pink Flower, Ice Shards * Armor: Red Dress, Viking Dress * Staves: Crystal Staff, Flameheart, Obsidian Lance: * Hats: Fuzzy Hat, Genji Helmet * Armor: Viking Fur, Genji Armor * Guns: Ark Angel, Red Vulcan Combined with Flameheart, Sol Spear, and Red Vulcan, Fire spells can do quite a lot of damage to the Tundra Mammoth, as well as his frequent summons. Make sure to inflict a good stack of on the boss (via Nettle and Toxic) — with the Poison element weakness, it'll greatly help dealing with the Mammoth, possibly doing more damage in total than direct attacks. As usual, make sure to keep your defensive buffs high; Regen is especially useful, due to the variety of freezing attacks. Additionally, it may be worth it to not kill weaker minions, as they would be quickly replaced with other, possibly stronger foes. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Although it is not as powerful as its EBF3 incarnation, the Mammoth is still a strong foe. Its main strategy is one of attrition; between its massive HP, Stun-inducing body slam, and ability to severely debuff the party's Attack and Magic Attack in one turn, wearing it down can be quite a chore. Raising your resistances to Ice and Earth can prove beneficial, but they're far from necessary, since the Mammoth mainly relies on non-elemental attacks. Also consider raising your Stun resistance, as the Mammoth's body slam has a high chance of inflicting this ailment. As always, defensive buffs are essential to reduce the damage taken each turn, especially against the Mammoth's physical attacks. Offensively, Fire and Poison and the corresponding status effects are highly effective against the Mammoth. Try to keep the beast under constant and Poison statuses (alternatively, Poison and ) - since they're unaffected by the offensive stats of the players, they can end up doing more damage to the miniboss than direct attacks, especially since the Mammoth will frequently use its debuff, keeping your Attack and Magic Attack at a minimum. In Whitefall Town, the Mammoth is accompanied by a pair of Friend Dogs at the start of the battle. They should be targeted immediately, since their healing spells will only make the Mammoth even harder to wear down - luckily, the dogs share the Mammoth's Poison weakness, so you won't have to worry too much about switching gear around. On Battle Mountain, a pair of Wooly Mammoths serves as the final wave of the Whitefall Foe Rush on the third screen of the area. They can be defeated in largely the same fashion as a single Mammoth, albeit with more emphasis on defence and keeping your HP up, since you've had to fight through five waves prior to this one and the damage can add up fast if both Mammoths target the same character. As usual, you should focus your Fire and Poison attacks on one Mammoth at a time for the most efficient results. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Tundra Mammoth is a random summon from Viking Fur (male armor) and Viking Dress (female armor). Both share the "Randomly summons Mammoths" caption, but the effects are different: Viking Fur's Mammoth simply falls onto the foes, while Viking Dress' one stomps the ground, causing an earthquake. |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Viking Dress' Mammoth's stomp |Target2 = All |Power2 = 150 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Earth |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% }} (As EBF3 random summons scale off players' stats and both Matt and Lance have drastically more physical strength than Natalie, the stomp version will likely deal less damage than the fall version, despite having nearly twice as much power.) It's worth noting that both armors won't ever summon anything until the Tundra Mammoth is defeated as a boss. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 .]] Can be obtained from the chest guarded by Wooly Mammoth himself, soon after exiting Crystal Caverns. Upon activation, Wooly Mammoth stomps the ground, causing stalactites to fall onto the chosen foe. The Mammoth can also be summoned randomly by Viking Fur (male armor), Fur Dress (female armor) and Premium-exclusive Fur Hat (female hat). Instead of stomping the ground, Wooly Mammoth itself will fall onto a foe. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Fur Hat (female hat). It uses the slam attack seen in the equipment summon in EBF4. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * Despite being referred to as the last mammoth, the EBF3 Tundra Mammoth can summon an entire stampede of mammoths to attack the players. ** In EBF4, there's also a second Mammoth in Battle Mountain, which is recognized as being different than the one fought at Whitefall. (However, as the characters themselves say when nearing the Mammoth there, all Battle Mountain-related events are non-canon.) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summons